A Journey into War
A Journey into War 'was a virtual representation of one of Kassandra's genetic memories, relived by Layla Hassan through the Portable Animus HR-8.5. Description As Kassandra neared Megaris, she was greeted by an almighty Athenian blockade preventing access to the port. To reach the Spartans, she would have to smash her way through. Dialogue As the ''Adrestia ''sailed closer to Megaris, it encountered pirates and bandits. * 'Barnabas: ''The war has changed the face of the Greek world. If it's not Spartans or Athenians, it's bandits and pirates. Gods protect us all from mankind. The Athenians have blocked the entrance to the bay!'' Kassandra and her crew destroyed the trio of ships that made up the blockade. * Barnabas: ''From what I've heard, Megaris is home to the fiercest fighting so far. The Spartans are preparing for a final push to rid the region of Athenians.'' Arriving at Megaris, they came upon the scene of fighting. * Stentor: ''The Wolf takes no prisoners!'' After thwarting an attack from the Athenians, Nikolaos addressed his gathered troops. * Nikolaos: ''See how the Athenian dog Perikles fears you! He cowers in his Parthenon, surrounded by playwrights and sophists. He dares not face you with honor on the battlefield. He knows you are too strong. He knows Athens' days in Megaris are numbered. And he knows Athens is next! '' At the culmination of his speech, Kassandra stepped onto the beach and walked toward him, only to be stopped by Stentor. * Stentor: ''You. You destroyed the Athenian blockade?'' * Kassandra: ''They were in my way.'' * Stentor: ''Sparta owes you thanks. Tyche has blessed you, my friend. You arrived in time to watch my pater achieve a glorious victory. '' (If players choose "So, you're my brother.") * Kassandra: ''If Nikolaos is your father, I guess that makes you my brother.'' * Stentor: ''Did you take a blow to the head during battle? What are you talking about?'' * Kassandra: ''The Wolf is my father as well as yours.'' * Stentor: ''Ridiculous! Before he adopted me into his home he had two children, and they both died in Sparta many years ago.'' * Kassandra: ''Except for the one standing before you now.'' * Stentor: ''You almost fooled me, but I wasn't born yesterday, misthios. Let's stick to the subject of why you're here. What is a mercenary doing sailing into a war they aren't being paid to fight in? Tell me why you're really here before I cut you down for wasting my time.'' (If players choose "I've come to meet the Wolf.") * Kassandra: ''I've come to meet the Wolf of Sparta.'' * Stentor: ''You cannot simply meet with Nikolaos. He has command of the entire Spartan army. If you truly came all this way to meet him, you might be disappointed.'' * Kassandra: ''Are you sure you're in charge here? You don't strike me as a typical Spartan. Perhaps it's best I just talk with Nikolaos.'' * Stentor: ''A sense of humor is not a trait I see being useful for a sell-sword. If you're here to earn drachmae though, I could make use of a capable mercenary. The fleet my be destroyed, but Megaris is firmly in Athenian control. We need to weaken their position if we are to take to the field and drive them back to Athens.'' (If players choose "Tell me why you need a mercenary.") * Kassandra: ''Why do you need a mercenary to do that? You seem to have plenty of soldiers at your disposal.'' * Stentor: ''It's not a question of manpower. The Megarians are our allies. We do not want to commit troops until we know victory is assured. My scouts are already locating key targets that we can hit. '' (If players choose "I'm ready to serve.") * Kassandra: ''I'm ready to serve. Together we will ensure that Sparta is victorious.'' * Stentor: ''You're a different kind of misthios, aren't you? You're just what we need to help deal with that meddling Athenian mercenary. If we can draw the leader out and eliminate him, we will crush the Athenians on the battlefield and drive their forces all the way back to Athens. Destroying their supplies, stealing their war chest, and killing their elite troops should leave him vulnerable. Take this and present it to my scouts. If you find them in the field be sure to check for new information. They might also have need of your skills. '' (If players choose "Where's the Athenian leader?") * Kassandra: ''Where is the Athenian leader?'' * Stentor: ''He is in Megaris, hiding behind stone walls and a full garrison of troops. But if you kill his troops, destroy his supplies, and steal his riches, then he'll be open to attack.'' (If players choose "What supplies should I destroy?") * Kassandra: ''What supplies should I destroy?'' * Stentor: ''Anything the Athenians need. Look for crates of supplies, and weapons. The Port of Nisaia in the Valley of King Lelex would be a good place to start. It's where their supplies come into the region. '' (If players choose "Which chests need stealing?") * Kassandra: ''The chest you want me to steal, why is it so important?'' * Stentor: ''An army is made of men that need paying. Take away their drachmae and they lose all the will to die for other men's ambitions. The Athenians keep their treasure well guarded in the fort at the foot of Mount Geraneia. '' * Kassandra: ''I think I know what must be done.'' * Stentor: ''Remember, every Athenian soldier you eliminate will also help us achieve victory. '' * Kassandra: ''And once I've brought the Athenians to their knees for Sparta, I'll get that meeting with Nikolaos. Or you'll be next.'' * Stentor: ''Send those Athenian dogs to Hades, misthios. Do this and the Wolf will personally see to it that you are rewarded.'' Kassandra departed the shore, heading inland to further her mission. * Kassandra: ''If we want to get closer to the Wolf, I'll have to help Stentor defeat the Athenians. I shouldn't waste any time.'' Outcome Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey